the_mew_bell_and_phil_showfandomcom-20200213-history
Update 1- Demotion and Blocks
Konichiwa Baka, it's me, Evangelion Fangirl, XxLifeAndDeathxX! SAT STRI AKAL BAKWAASIS! It's you rneighbourhood grump ~TheGorgeousSextaEspada~! Hey guys! It's your favourite phan who can only speak one language, Phil Trash Number One! All three: And Welcome to the Mew, Bell and Phil Show, the show where we anonymously shame everyone! Yay! Mew: We are proud to say that our show has changed many lives around the wikia, the alleged socckpuppet took off her vote the next day and the DRAMA!! is now over. Phil: We've shed light on many important matters and made sockpuppets turn their lives around! Hoorah! Bell: Like the vote sock claptrap. Bell: Today, we'll be bringing you the fresh squeezed news regarding two- TWO- very important matters that we feel haven't created a very big splash lately. Mew: And they Are.... Bell: TheGloriousPotato has been blocked till October! Phil: Let's start with that, shall we? Mew: Yes, Potato been blocked for 6 months until she is globally unblocked. Bell: Why you ask? Well, read on! Mew::Wth lies. The true story is different. It all started with Me and Phil stalking her contributions and finding out suspicious stuff about her. Bell: Then we made the first episode of the MBPS! Mew: Due to that, MBPS is a running show with over 2 episodes! Yay! Bell: We definitely have TGP to thank for that! Phil: This means that both episodes of our show so far have proven to be true and changed lives! Bell: On the wikia, you mean. -_- Mew: Moving On, Due to the sockpuppet taking out her vote, Our former admin Pookieluv has been removed from power for giving her rights away to a complete noob. Bell: Well, this is going to be controversial. ;-; Mew: Yeah ;) Bell: So, I'd say the demotion was fair, but damn, it was stressful. Phil: The fact that it was neutral for most of the time put pressure on everyone on the "For" side of the vote. Mew: If you saw the original demotion, the members on here were so rude that we couldn't even get on CPPW chat. Miron also took out some of our votes. . Bell: Turns out one of the people who voted against her demotion was a sock, mind you. Phil: But our wonderful show made them change their ways and remove their vote! Mew: The original demotion was stressful, MORE stressful. Bell: I was inactive at that time, so yeah. But to be fair, you guys didn't present a very strong argument. Mew: Pookieluv got on chat and brainwashed everyone actually. Bell: If you say so. She does have a way of dragging everyone along with her. Phil: I don't think I voted for that particular vote. Bell: If I remember correctly, you were rather inactive at that time. Phil: If it was before October 2015, yes, I wasn't active. Bell: I don't even know, to be honest. Mew: December 2015 Phil: I don't even think I knew who Pookieluv was at the time. Mew: Last time she was demoted, she made a HUGE deal, she refused to accept the fact that she was demoted, and because we found her so annoying, she was given her rights again. Bell: She sounds like a bit of a drama queen. Didn't she passively bully Trigger? Phil: That's why she was demoted; just gonna say this, IT'S NOT GONNA WORK THIS TIME! Bell: YES PHIL YES! Mew: YAY!GO PHIL! And she bullied on chat, never on actual wiki threads. Even Pseudo was demoted. Bell: #PowerToPhil! Phil: I'm not going to take your sappy backstories as a reason as to why you should be an administrator on this wiki; your life and this wiki are NOT related! Bell: WORDS OF TRUTH! Mew: She went to the beach recently. LA beaches are so darn crowded. Bell: ....What does that have to do with anything, didi? Phil: No idea. We're kind of running out of things to say, you know. Bell: Okay, then I guess we better wrap this up. Mew: This is a new side series! It gives updates about the CPPW and also gives knowledge about the history of this wiki! Cyaz Phil: And we'll be a lot more friendly and descriptive in these. All the while I sing Panic! At The Disco. Bell: Bye y'all, and remember- Bell and Phil: DON'T CRY, CRAFT! *Mew runs out* Bye! ~Curtain drops~ Category:Updates Category:Season 1 (updates)